Die Akte Hotaru Tomoe
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Durch eine Reihenfolge dummer Zufälle landet Hotaru im Gefängnis, wo sie beginnt, ihre Erinnerungen niederzuschreiben. Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Sind die Outers doch nicht so perfekt, wie sie immer vorgeben, zu sein?


Die Akte Hotaru Tomoe  
  
(oder: Tagebuch einer jugendlichen Straftäterin)  
  
presented by Misa in da House feat. Marcy die hier eigentlich Yukio heißt  
  
sponsored by Eiscafé, Erdbeeren, Cappucino, Happy High GmbH, Mac da dog and the Psychopathen  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Toei noch andere, in der Geschichte genannten Firmen gehören uns, aber in unserem dauerschizophrenen Geisteszustand glauben wir's von Zeit zu Zeit. Ebenfalls machen wir hiermit keinen Profit, aber Spenden (Geld, Drogen, Mangas...) werden jederzeit angenommen. Einfach bei skygoddess@gmx.net (Yuki) oder atlantic.ocean@gmx.net (Misa) melden!  
  
WARNUNG: Diese Geschichte enthält 80% Wahnsinn, 2kg Humbug, Restbestandteile von Okkultismus und 0,99 mg Realitätsverlust. Für psychische und physische Schäden übernehmen die Autoren keine Verantwortung (wir sind eh minderjährig).  
  
MARCY: Haha, endlich habe ich es geschafft, Misato zu bekehren und zum Fanfic schreiben zu bringen...  
  
Eigentlich wollten wir mal eine Outers-Parodie aus der Sicht von Setsuna schreiben, aber schließlich sind wir dann doch, wie alle, bei Hotaru geendet... Was gibt's hier groß zu sagen, Sinn hat das hier alles nicht... oder doch? Eine Form von Gesellschaftskritik steckt bestimmt dahinter... ^ ^;; oder so...  
  
Ähnlichkeiten mit lebendigen Personen sind natürlich voll beabsichtigt, aber solange sich keiner beschwert, ist's doch egal...  
  
Widmung: Wie imma to da Brompton City Gang, Eagle, Angry Horny (sei net so ernst!), Misa's Daddy ("Humbug! Immer diese schexx Fanfiction!") und Azumi (weil wir dein Zimmer missbraucht haben).  
  
Schreibt uns, was ihr von dem Kram hier haltet und c y'all in da näxxt Chapter! Die Autoren  
  
Prolog  
  
-Jugendgericht Dr. Ruth Herz: ein kleines Mädchen sitzt vor der Richterin, vor der Tür sitzen drei junge Frauen. Die Türkishaarige hat beruhigend den Arm um die schluchzende Setsuna mit dem Army-Haarschnitt gelegt, während die Blonde beide mit bösen Blick beobachtet und versucht, sich von ihrer Zwangsjacke zu befreien...  
  
Richterin: "Wir verhandeln heute den Fall Hotaru Tomoe. Hierzu liest Staatsanwalt Dirk Küchmeister (aus Uedemerbruch ^_-) die Anklageschrift."  
  
Staatsanwalt (*mörderblickaufleg*): "Der Schülerin Hotaru Tomoe wird zur Last gelegt, am Nachmittag des 10. 6. 19xx während einer Anime-Convention 666 Menschen bei lebendigem Leib mit einer Sense zerstückelt zu haben. Des weiteren schnitt sie mit selbiger Waffe ihrer Mutter Setsuna Meiô das Haar und ein Ohr ab."  
  
(Hotaru sitzt zusammengesackt im Zeugenstand)  
  
Richterin: "Also Hotaru, du weißt ja, dass du vor Gericht die Wahrheit sagen musst, auch wenn du noch nicht strafmündig bist!"  
  
MISA: Aber dann kann sie ja auch gar nicht angeklagt werden!  
  
MARCY: Und, Dr. Ruth Herz wird auch nicht in Japan verhandeln, das ist halt so, weil's sonst nicht in die Parodie passt...  
  
Richterin: "Du musst auch nicht aussagen, wenn du dich damit selbst belastest. Sagst du aus?"  
  
Hotaru: *nick* Richterin: "Du heißt Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
Hotaru: *nick* Richterin: "Du bist 11 Jahre alt und gehst vermutlich noch zur Schule..."  
  
Hotaru: *kopfschüttel* "Nein nein, seit meine Eltern nicht mehr für mich Sorgen können, bin ich dazu gezwungen, jeden Tag auf der Straße die Songs der Super Moonies zu singen, um ein paar Yen zu verdienen. Nachts, wenn meine Mütter allein sein wollen, schicken sie mich immer in Michiru-mamas Dominakostüm auf die Straße, wo ich dann zu alten Männern, die meistens Mamoru heißen, ins Auto zu steigen muss, um mit ihnen zu machen, was meine Mamas zu Hause machen..."  
  
Richterin *sweatdrop*: "Und wie viel verdienst du damit?" Hotaru: "3000 Yen die Stunde, ohne Gummi kostet aber doppelt... und beim Betteln, na, vielleicht so 1000 Yen am Tag..."  
  
Richterin (denkt: "Wahnsinn! Warum sitz ich nur den ganzen Tag hier meinen Arsch platt?): "Ahhhhhhja...du hast ja gerade die Anklage gehört. Was ist denn an dem Tag passiert ?"  
  
Hotaru: "Aaalso, wir waren auf so einer Con, da habe ich mich dann mit dieser Versuchsmangaka angelegt. In der Zwischenzeit haben so ein paar Freaks meine Mütter belästigt. Wo sie dann auf meine Papa losgegangen sind, habe ich mich total cool vor allen anderen mit meinem ultramodernen Füller (jetzt auch in fashion Pink!) in Sailor Saturn verwandelt und die mit meiner fett scharfen Sense (jetzt auch hinter Gittern!) abgemetzelt, so dass das Blut überall herumgespritzt ist und voll die krassen Flecken auf Michiru-mamas Kleid hinterlassen hat, aber die hat das nicht interessiert, weil meine Papa dauernd mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen und was von "Realitätsverlust, solche Otakus" gemurmelt hat. Aus versehen habe ich dann auch Setsuna-mamas Haar und ein Ohr abgeschnitten, daraus hab ich mir übrigens einen prima Pulli gestrickt (nur aus den Haaren!) ... und dann kamen auch schon die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln, ich dachte schon, mein biologischer Vater kommt mich holen, aber die haben dann einfach Haruka- papa mitgenommen. Und dann kamen diese Polizisten und haben mich abgeführt..."  
  
Alle: A-ha. Richterin: "Das nennt man ein Geständnis, oder? Aber wir müssen ja die Sendezeit vollkriegen und hören uns wie immer ein paar geistig minderbemittelte, überflüssige Zeugen an. Hotaru, setz dich bitte wieder neben deinen Anwalt. Wir rufen Haruka Tenou in den Zeugenstand."  
  
Haruka betritt, an der Seite eines jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes mit weißem Kittel den Gerichtsaal. Sie trägt eine weiße Zwangsjacke (und sonst gar nichts? O.o ?! Uiuiui...) und hat wirres Haar (also wie immer eigentlich).  
  
Richterin: "Sie heißen Haruka Tenou."  
  
Haruka: *sabberundnick* (MISA: Is die scharf auf die Richterin? MARCY: Nö, geistig verwirrt... MISA: Ach so...) Richterin: "Sie sind zwanzig Jahre alt." Haruka: *nick* Richterin: "Arbeitslos und wohnhaft- ähm, wo denn?"  
  
Haruka: "Zurzeit in der geschlossenen Abteilung in der Tokyioter Dr.Tomoe- Klinik." Richterin: "Ledig?" Haruka: *intränenausbrech* "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Pfleger: *harukainrippenhau* Haruka (kleinlaut): "Ja." Richterin: "Was ist ihnen an besagten Tag aufgefallen?"  
  
Haruka: "Es war genauso, wie Hotaru es gesagt hat, wir waren auf diesem Cosplay und da..."  
  
- Misa und Marcy stürmen den Gerichtssaal und knebeln Haruka. MISA: Das darfst du gar nicht erzählen, sonst ist die Geschichte hier doch zu Ende!  
  
MARCY: *rukakick* Genau, schreib' dir doch eine eigenen Fanfiction, hier missbrauchen WIR DICH! Sie verlassen den Gerichtssaal und schleppen die wehrlose (haha!) Haruka hinter sich her ! -  
  
Richterin: *verwirrtguck* "Aber, meine Zeugin..." Marcy schaut durch die Tür: "Keine Widerrede, oder willst du auch zerstückelt werden? Ich hab nämlich dein Beweismaterial geklaut!" *sensezück*  
  
Richterin: "Na gut, die nächste Zeugin. Michiru Kaiô bitte." Michiru hat Mühe, in den Gerichtssaal zu kommen, weil Haruka sich vor der Tür an ihr festklammert und ihr den Rock runterreißt (nicht so! Sie wollte sich an ihr festhalten, klar!?).  
  
Schließlich schafft sie es doch, den Zeugenstand zu betreten. Richterin: "Michiru Kaiô?"  
  
Michiru: *nick* Richterin: "Alter?" Michiru: "Nee, ich steh jetzt auf richtige Frauen! Haruka und ich haben uns getrennt." Richterin: "Waaaaaaas? Wie alt sind Sie?" Michiru: "Ebenfalls zwanzig." Richterin: "Beruf?" Michiru: "Ich bin doch die begnadete Künstlerin und weltberühmte Violinistin (=Arschgeige) Michiru Kaiô." *cdauftischleg* "Hier ist ein signiertes Exemplar meiner neusten CD feat. André Rieu. Bitte lassen sie die unschuldige(Haruka von draußen: "Unschuldig? Sie hat mit unseren Sex- Toys gespielt!" - MARCY und MISA: Jetzt geh von der Tür weg!) Hotaru laufen! Ich tue doch so viel für sie." Hotaru: "Zum Beispiel schickst du mich auf den Strich, wenn du es mit Setsuna treibst."  
  
Alle: *schweißtropfen*  
  
Richterin: *räusper* "Familienstand?" Michiru: " Verlobt, mit Setsuna Meiô.  
  
Haruka *nochimmerandertürkleb*: "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEIN!" MARCY: *sensezück* Halt die Klappe, Blondie! Stirb! MISA: Nein, bitte nicht umbringen, sie ist so schön. - MARCY: MISSLUNGEN!!! (siehe Folge 183)  
  
Richterin: "Jetzt erzählen Sie doch, was an diesem besagten Tag passiert ist!" Michiru: "Nein, ich habe so was nicht nötig. Ich bin eine begnadete Künstlerin (na und?)!" Richterin: "Miss Kaiô, es ist nicht fair, dass Sie sich in ihre eigene Welt zurückziehen und uns hier alleine lassen." Michiru: " Egal, ich geh jetzt am Strand spazieren."  
  
Michiru steht auf und geht. Harukas Pfleger, der immer noch im Raum rumsteht, murmelt was von "Realitätsverlust, genau wie die Tenou...".  
  
Richterin(denkt: Warum rennen mir alle Zeugen weg?): "Ich bitte Miss Meiô in den Zeugenstand." Setsuna betritt den Gerichtssaal.  
  
Setsuna: "Mir dauert das hier alles zu lange." *zeitvordreh*  
  
Küchmeister(aus Uedemerbruch natürlich): "Dieses Kind ist ein potentieller Massenmörder, es könnte die ganze Welt zerstören (is ja erblich vorbelastet *lol*). Deswegen beantrage ich, dass es mit Alex und Daniel K. drei Wochen ins Ferienlager nach Goch geschickt wird und dort mit ihnen die Three Lights cosplayen muss."  
  
MARCY und MISA: Jaaa, jetzt können wir neben Haruka auch noch Hotaru missbrauchen... hört auf uns, glaubet uns... kommt nach Goch!  
  
Aber Alex und Daniel schicken wir in Azumis Erstickungslager(=Zimmer), die hat eh nix zu tun (hörste, Azumi? Geh bloß zur Schule, sonst...)!  
  
Hotarus Verteidiger: "Das Kind ist doch unschuldig, es ist ein Opfer seines Schicksals und seiner durchtriebenen, animalischen Adoptiveltern(als wär der echte Vater besser!). Ich schlage 40 Sozialstunden für sie Säuberung von Azumis Zimmer vor. Hotaru: "NEIN!"  
  
AZUMI: Warum immer ich *schluchz*? - AUTOREN: Weil du es immer bist!  
  
Richterin: " Wir ziehen uns zur Beratung zurück."  
  
----------------------------- WERBUNG ----------------------------- Mittelalter Zwei Männer streiten sich um ein blondes Mädchen.  
  
Mann1: "Boah, is die süß!" Haruka: "Was? Süß? Ich?" *mann1mitspaceswordköpf* Mann2: "Aber auch ein bisschen herb." Haruka: "Was heißt denn herb?" *mann2einfachsoabmetzel* Michiru: "Und ein bisschen blond. Eben Haruka." Haruka: "Häh?" Michiru: *mitharuimwaldverschwind*  
  
Sprecher: "Haruka, ein bisschen süß, ein bisschen herb. Die blonde Sahneschnitte. Jetzt mit feschen Michiru-Nacktstickern." -------------------------- Sprecher: "Trauen sie sich nicht zu wachsen?" MISA: "Ich kann einfach nicht." Sprecher: "Nur Mut, es tut auch nur ein bisschen weh." MISA: "Wie kann ich denn jetzt wachsen?" Sprecher: "Ganz einfach: mit der neuen Ab-Streckbank!"  
  
Video: MARCEL: "Ich bin total glücklich mit der Ab-Streckbank. In nur einer Woche bin ich 1 m gewachsen. Statt 1, 05m bin ich nun 2,05m groß." MARCY: "Dank der Ab-streckbank kann ich Saki endlich auf den Kopf spucken." PHILLY: "Haha, Marcy sagte immer ich werde nie größer als sie, doch dank der Ab-Streckbank bin ich endlich über 1,75m." Sprecher: "Glück, Erfolg, und Lebensfreude. Nur durch 30 h Streckbank täglich. Und wenn sie heute noch bestellen bekommen sie eine Gratis- Schwanzverlängerung dazu!" YUUI: "Wahnsinn!" Haruka: *grübel* Sprecher: "Und das alles nur für 5 Geld 90. Greifen Sie zu!" MISA: "Super!" (aber wem schenke ich die Schwanzverlängerung ?) ------------------------- Errrrrrrrrrr-teeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ellllllllllllllllll Werbung Endä! -------------------------  
  
Richterin *aufsteh*: "Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil: die Angeklagte muss 10 Jahre im RTL-Frauenknast mit Walter in einem Zimmer leben. Die Verhandlungskosten tragen die Autoren (AUTOREN: Warum wir? Wir sind arme Schüler!" Richterin: Weil's sonst keiner kann... AUTOREN: Frag Haruka,die hat Geld! *harukaausraub*), na gut, Haruka Tenô. Das Urteil kann nicht wiederrufen werden, da es sonst annähernd realistisch wäre und nicht in diese Fanfiction passen würde. Hotaru, du hast das letzte Wort."  
  
Hotaru: "Was soll das denn? Ich bin die Kriegerin der Stille!" Richterin: " Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."  
  
Sprecher: Und morgen im Jugendgericht: Immer mehr Jugendliche schreiben illegale Fanfiction...  
  
Abends im Frauenknast...  
  
Nun, liebe Leser, befinde ich mich für den Rest meiner blühenden Jugend im Gewahrsam von RTL und muss eine Zelle mit einem lesbischen Mannsweib teilen. Das ist ja nicht wirklich ein großer Unterschied zu zu Hause, aber dort konnte ich wenigstens flüchten, wenn es mir zu viel wurde.  
  
Da mir im Gefängnis jegliche Schulbildung abgesprochen wird, habe ich beschlossen, hier meine Memoiren zu verfassen, wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich damit einmal berühmt und schließlich sogar in die Jury von DSDS aufgenommen...  
  
Doch vorerst bin ich hier, ein jugendlicher Straftäter, von Schicksals Ketten gehalten.  
  
Warum musste ich als Sailor Saturn erweckt werden?  
  
Warum musste ich bei diesen drei seltsamen Frauen aufwachsen?  
  
Warum musste ich Chibi-Usa kennen lernen? Warum ist die Banane krumm?  
  
Fragen über Fragen, aber keine Antworten.  
  
Vielleicht gibt es gar keine. Vielleicht gibt es mich auch nicht. Vielleicht, ja nur vielleicht, bin ich in der Matrix und gleich stürmt Keanu Reeves den Raum und verführt mich, während der Bass der Musik wummert. (Autorinnen nach "Reloaded": Der Technosex war doch das Beste! Azumi: "Trinity! *schmelz* Autorinnen: Ach sei still. -_____-)  
  
Doch bis dahin bleiben mir nur die Erinnerungen an meine Ziehmütter.  
  
Welch glückliche Tage wir miteinander verbrachten, wenn wir nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren, die Welt vor irgendeiner schwachsinnigen Bedrohung zu retten.  
  
Doch, es gab auch Glück und Frieden im Haus der Outer Senshi.  
  
Und trotzdem war die vor der Außenwelt gespielte Perfektion nur eine Hülle, hinter der wir in unserer Einsamkeit unsere schwarzen Seelen zu verbergen suchten...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
